Porcentaje de Vida
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Edward Elric está nervioso. Tan nervioso que se plantea seriamente la idea de saltar por la ventana del tren o, cuando menos, golpearse la cabeza contra ella, romper el vidrio y producirse una hemorragia a tal grado que pierda el conocimiento.


**Universo:** _Brotherhood/Manga._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **PORCENTAJE DE VIDA**

[Oneshot]

Edward Elric está nervioso. Tan nervioso que se plantea seriamente la idea de saltar por la ventana del tren o, cuando menos, golpearse la cabeza contra ella, romper el vidrio y producirse una hemorragia a tal grado que pierda el conocimiento. No hace ninguna de esas cosas porque los nervios también lo tienen paralizado físicamente. Mentalmente ya ha escapado de esa situación una y mil veces. También el sentido común lo mantiene quieto, sentado en su asiento, viendo las colinas verdes de Rizenbull acercase cada vez más y más.

No es como que Edward no quiera regresar a Rizenbull, es más bien justo lo contrario; el problema radica en que se siente terriblemente incómodo de volver a ver a Winry. Han sido ocho meses desde que se le "propuso" y, salvo unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas con unos balbuceos terribles de parte suya fingiendo que se corta la conexión o porque simplemente se le traban las palabras como el torpe que es, no han hablado del asunto. Si Edward fuera Winry y no él mismo, ya hubiera roto el compromiso por ser tan mamerto. Espera, por eso mismo, que la Winry verdadera no opine lo mismo que él.

Es una terrible agonía ver acercarse unas colinas y otras desaparecer. El traqueteo del vagón y el silencio carcomen sus nervios y Edward comienza a comerse las uñas. Sabe que en menos de cinco minutos va a estar en la estación y que, a partir de allí, se va a desatar el infierno. Él no le ha pedido a Winry que lo espere ni Winry le dijo que lo esperaría, pero Edward no se fía. Edward no se fía de nada en estos momentos. Menos de él mismo.

Si es sincero, le gustaría que Winry no lo esté esperando en la estación. Lo decepcionaría un poco, sí, pero prefiere agonizar unos momentos más a enfrentarse con la dura realidad. La verdad le gustaría dormirse y despertar con la vida ya resuelta, casado con Winry y siendo capaz de entablar conversaciones fluidas acerca de sus sentimientos, pero sabe que eso no va a pasar, así que se contenta con que Winry no esté afuera del tren, en la plataforma.

Winry está allí, sin embargo. Como se esperaba de una prometida. Tiene las manos metidas dentro de una chaqueta roja que Edward dejó en casa porque ya no es de su talla. Él no recuerda habérsela regalado, ni siquiera decirle en donde la había guardado (que, en realidad, sólo la había lanzado por allí de manera que su habitación no se viera desordenada cuando se marchó), pero no le molesta en absoluto. Es la segunda prenda suya que Winry utiliza, registra su cerebro bobamente. También registra el olor del humo que ha arrojado el tren y las risas de los niños, los regaños de algunas esposas y las bienvenidas que se dan algunas familias, así como los ladridos de algunos perros. Su cerebro registra cada pequeña cosa a su alrededor menos la expresión que está haciendo Winry (porque le teme, le teme mucho).

Edward no se mueve luego de bajarse del tren, tiene ganas de que se lo trague la tierra y se pregunta cómo diablos encontró valor para proponerle matrimonio en primer lugar, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás (ni quiere que la haya). Concentra su mirada en su prometida y siente como su rostro se sonroja violentamente cuando hace contacto visual con su mirada impaciente.

Oh, chico; está molesta.

—Hey, Winry —Edward saluda con la voz inestable y una sonrisa que parece que se romperá como el cristal de una copa.

—¿"Hey"? ¿Eso es todo? —regaña ella entre dientes y con las manos en las caderas.

La sonrisa de cristal se rompe.

—¿"Ha pasado mucho tiempo"? —medio dice y medio pregunta, indeciso si debe afirmar o cuestionar. Está muy nervioso.

Winry se lleva la palma a la cara, con la expresión de que Edward es un caso perdido (que lo es).

—¿Vas a estar todo el día allí parado? Vámonos.

Edward obedece. Edward cree que, a este paso, va a obedecerle toda la vida.

Camina reticente, con pasos cortos y vacilantes, con la mirada en el suelo y el puño bien apretado alrededor del asa de la maleta. Le parece difícil hasta respirar. Como era de esperarse, Winry desespera y va hacia él en lugar de esperarlo. Lo toma del brazo y le obliga a dar zancadas más grandes.

—Hice tarta de manzana. Ya debe estar fría; si no te apresuras se va a congelar. Quedará incomible.

Sabe (aunque Edward esté medio tullido mentalmente en estos momentos) que esa es la manera que Winry ha elegido para tranquilizarlo, porque ella sabe que él nunca rechazará comida. Mucho menos tartas de manzana.

La promesa de la recompensa hace efecto inmediato porque a Edward se le forma un hueco instantáneo en el estómago y se medio tranquiliza con llegadoras palabras motivacionales tales como "al mal paso hay que darle prisa".

—¿Por qué estás tan tenso? —cuestiona Winry a tres pasos luego de abandonar la estación y echar a andar por el camino de tierra.

—Ya sabes… —se traba con las palabras, como un idiota—… tú… yo… promesas… es bueno ¿verte?

Winry aprieta el agarre en su brazo.

—Eres un idiota.

—Ya lo vengo pensando yo desde hace un rato —murmura él. Su primera frase fluida dicha en voz alta desde que la vio.

—Te extrañé, Ed —declara ella con la voz muy firme y a Edward se le paraliza el corazón durante uno o más segundos, como infarto al miocardio. Pero sabe que son puras ilusiones suyas.

—¿Todavía tengo el mayor porcentaje de tu vida o ya he metido la pata?

Edward se da un puñetazo mental en la cara. Uno fuerte. Es más, se imagina al Coronel (ejem… General de Brigada) Flamitas achicharrándolo con todo lo que tiene. Se lo merece. Él esperaba decir algo cursi y llegado como "yo también te extrañé mucho", pero en lugar de eso salió con una estupidez, como siempre. Como él.

Pero, si lo analiza bien, no lo ha hecho tan mal.

—Has metido la pata —dice Winry y Edward tiene su segundo infarto imaginario en menos de cinco minutos—, pero todavía la tienes.

—Ya —sonríe de manera que se le parte la cara. O podría partírsele de la felicidad.

—Pero yo también tengo la tuya, ¿no?

—Claro. En cuanto ponga mis manos en esa tarta de manzana.

Winry le da un codazo (Edward agradece que no haya sido una llave inglesa). Todo rastro de nerviosismo desaparece con ese último acto agresivo. El carácter de Winry y su forma de quitarle el peso de los hombros con su forma tan natural de ser a su alrededor han hecho su magia, como siempre.

No ha sido tan malo que le esperara en la estación después de todo. Definitivamente está encantado de casarse con las tartas de manzana… perdón, con Winry.

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Lo** **último que escribo para este fandom por este 2015. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, NUTELLITAS! (Me provoqué yo misma risa con el Coronel Flamitas xD).**

 **Sorry por el título mamerto.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
